


A Fusion All Their Own

by sunkelles



Series: Jedi Gems AU [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Het, Set during attack of the clones, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The act of fusion is the most intimate thing a Jedi can do, so obviously, Anakin wants to try with Padmé. This is met with mixed results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fusion All Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> alternate summary: secret wedding, secret wedding on naboo, secret secret secret secret WEDDING! yeah.
> 
> okay so this is really just a little character study/attempt at working on the worldbuilding of the au, and i'm sorry it's the next thing that i posted. 
> 
> i had planned to write the jedi gems version of weapons factory/brain invaders next (because barrissoka) but it's just not agreeing with me yet. i wrote this to make sure that i'm still writing. eventually, other, more eventful stuff will happen.
> 
> if the barrissoka fics still aren't agreeing with me, next up will be obi wan and anakin after the rako hardeen arc.

If Padmé had decided to marry anyone else, she would have had an enormous wedding. She would have held it at her family's lake house, and all of the Naberries would have come to celebrate. She is a senator, and it likely would have been played on some holovid station on Naboo. It would have been an enormous undertaking, and Padmé’s frankly glad that they she can’t have that with Anakin. All she ever wanted was a private ceremony with her spouse, and now it’s her only option.

Jedi aren't supposed to marry at all, so their wedding must be secret. Technically, it's not even legal, but Padmé finds that she enjoys the risqué factor of it. She certainly thinks that Anakin is worth it.They've already said the non-legally binding words, and she feels content. She supposed that means that he _is_ worth it.

"Artoo," Anakin says, a sly smile gracing his lips, "play that song I told you too." R2-D2 makes a pleased beeping noise

"What is it?" she asks.

"Well," he says, "you wanted to know if there were any wedding traditions I wanted thrown in."

"I thought you decided not to," Padmé says. They had a standard Naboo wedding, without any of Anakin's own touches thrown in. It's not as though either Tatooine or the Jedi Order had much in the way of wedding rituals.

"I changed my mind," Anakin says, "I was thinking we'd start a new one."

"Dancing?" Padmé asks. It's not as though she doesn't like dancing, it's just that it's a standard wedding tie in across the Galaxy.

"Fusing," Anakin says with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Wait," she says, "Jedi fusing?” She was under the impression that only Jedi could fuse.

"Of course," Anakin says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "it's the most intimate thing a Jedi can do. I want that with you, Padmé."

"Ani," she says, flattered and confused, "I'm no Jedi."

"But I am," he says, holding out his hand, "let's give it a try." Padmé doubts that she is force sensitive enough to do it, but she doesn't want to say no to a face like that. Padmé takes his hand, and Anakin jerks his head, motioning to R2 to start the music. R2 does not get the memo.

"Artoo," Anakin grumbles, "start the music." The droid beeps, and a moment later a chorus of violins erupts from his speakers. Anakin takes her other hand, and a moment later they're twirling around the stony path, spinning to the music. Anakin’s body flashes before her, turning to white light the way that it does before he fuses with Obi Wan. Padmé thinks that this might work for a moment. Then, the light is gone and Anakin is before her, twirling her around. She guesses that means that it didn’t work.

He stops spinning so abruptly Padmé almost falls into the railing.

"Anakin," she groans. Getting thrown into a railing because they weren’t able to fuse is not her idea of a good time.

"It didn't work," he says, and he sounds so crushed she almost feels guilty for groaning. She squeezes his hand tightly.

"I just- I wanted it to work," he says, sounding like he's been running through a maze and hit a brick wall, "Fusion, it's like sharing everything you ever were with someone, your hopes and dreams and strength and-" She sends him a soft smile, as he pauses.

Softly, he says, "I wanted to have that with you."

"We don't have to fuse for me to know I love you," she says. He looks awestruck for a moment, like her words have shocked him.

He's grown from a hopeful little boy to a reckless, loving man, and she's fallen hard for him. She doesn't need to feel everything he feels to know that, or to know he feels the same way. Anakin Skywalker wears his heart on his sleeve, even when it's battered and bruised, and especially when he's surprised.

"Yes Ani, I love you," she says, "that's why I married you." Anakin isn't overly familiar with the concept of marriage. On Tattoine, slaves weren't allowed to marry because they had no legal rights. The closest thing they had were ceremonies where they'd pledge not to love anyone else if they were sold away from each other. Then in the Jedi Order, marriage wasn't even on the table. Padmé understands why he considers fusion the stronger bond, even though she never has and never will be able to do it.

"I have an idea," she says, and his face lights up as Artoo's music continues to play.

"It's not fusion, and it's not legal," she says, giggling nervously, "but privately, we could be the Naberrie-Skywalkers. It would be a bit like fusing our names." Most couples on Naboo take the surname of the higher ranked spouse, which would be hers, but married couples across the Galaxy like to hyphenate their names, to prove that they are equal partners in their marriages. Padmé thinks that's the sort of thing Anakin would like.

Anakin grins at her, big and wide, and picks her up, spinning her around in a hug.

"I love you, Padmé Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker," he says info her ear.

"It's a mouthful," Padmé jokes.

"Hey," he says, finally setting her down but looking right into her eyes, "it was your idea."

"It was, Anakin Naberrie-Skywalker, and it was genius," she says. Anakin shrugs noncommittally, and Padmé laughs as she pretends to glare at him.

She doesn't think she could ever feel closer to him, even if they were able to fuse. She stands on her tiptoes, and pulls her new husband down for a kiss, their bodies coming together in perfect harmony.

 

Their marriage is a fusion all their own.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that you guys enjoyed this one! i had such a good response to the first fic in this series that i wanted you all to know that i do plan on continuing it, even if it's been giving me troubles.


End file.
